


See That Girl?

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s)





	See That Girl?

Newt Pov  
We were all sitting at the same table, we still weren't used to this place, it was a lot to process. There was more than one maze, we were saved from this experiment people put us in, we were safe, and these people were gonna take us to somewhere we could live without the worries of what happened to us...  
I keep my gaze on the food in front of me, even though I'm not really eating, and listen in to the conversation. Thomas' voice snaps me out of my thoughts, I look up from my plate and see... the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, or can remember to have ever seen.  
"Did you see that girl?" Thomas asked me and Fry.  
"Ow yes I did." I immediately said, still spelled by the girl. I could still tell all the of us were gaping after her until she sat down with her friends at the table a few rows away from ours.  
When dinnertime was done, we all moved to go back to our room. As I got up, I felt a small force collide with my chest. I managed to maintain my balance as I see the girl we'd previously been talking about, who'd tripped and fallen against me. I quickly reach out and wrap my arms around her to prevent her from falling, I unintentionally pull her close to me.  
She looks up at me, a blush creeping on her cheeks. She smiles "hey, I'm (y/n)", she says a little awkwardly.  
I smile back, suddenly aware that the entire dining hall is looking at us. I start blushing as well.  
"I'm Newt."  
Her smile brightened.


End file.
